Devil's Dare
by dardarbinx101
Summary: Tris, Eric, Four and the gang have some fun doing dares and mixing alcohol with the game. Things get a little heated when it's boiled down to just Eric, Tris, and Four. It's Eric's turn to dare them and with so many shots burning down their throats, what's going to happen? (ericXfourXtris lemon) (Eris hints)
1. Chapter 1

**This is for CamiP!**

 **So there was confusion with the summary now. i get it. It's not my intention to trick. I try to cover my bases as to not offend someone with certain themes. But I do see how it could be confusing if someone were to think it was romantically ExTxF. It is not romantic. It is hinting at Eris, I always do unless told otherwise.**

 **Another thing. I am not a mean person. I react to other people. if you comment rudely, I respond in turn. (pst, calling my characters dumb and basically telling me I am lying in the story that I personally wrote is disrespectful. That's not constructive criticism. wanna learn how to do that? say: I thought this was going to be something else, maybe make that more clear please?) I respect everyone until they disrespect me. Disrespecting my characters and story is the same thing. As an author, I know what I am putting down. I try my hardest to make it clear but what I write is truth for my story. So if you misunderstand, I am sorry but I can only do so much.**

 **Also, gay and lesbian and bi are NOT THE SAME THING. Please learn the difference. If two men are kissing they can be gay OR bi. Same with two girls kissing, lesbian OR bi. Bisexuals are so oppressed because people write them off. I am bisexual. We exist. We like both genders and we are still bisexual if we are with someone of the same gender or with someone of a different gender. Eric and Four are not gay just because they kissed. They are Bisexual. Learn. The. Difference. That sort of state of thinking is dangerous to bisexuals everywhere. While you're at it, learn about poly people, pansexuals, etc, The list goes on. But they are NOT THE SAME THING. Now I said that both Four and Eric are bi, so how is that saying that only one would be interested in a male on male relationship? That's literally 1/2 of what it means...anyway...**

 **Also, thank you guest for pointing out that people can be striaght and can be comfortable in their own sexuality to appreciate someone of their own gender and kiss, etc with them. I didn't mean to exclude that but I really was trying to point out the differences between gay/lesbian and besexual since bisexuals are usually put down a lot. And it's a fact. There are lesbians or gay people out there that feel "deceived" when their partner doesn't tell them that they're in fact bisexual and not a lesbian or a gay man. Like it's some horrible lie or something. I mean, the lists of oppression for bi people goes on but I just wnated to highlight that fact since I do firmly see my Eric and Four as bisexual. :)**

 **This is Tris x Eric x Four as a lemon. I repeat: ExTxF as a LEMON. Do not read if you're not into that sort of thing.**

 **This is AU/Canon blend. Canon setting, but everything else is AU**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations to fit plot**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations**

 **Rated M: strong language/sexual content**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris sighed heavily as she typed away on her computer. The reports were getting tedious now, her slender fingers aching with each stroke of the keys. Her ears were ringing with the gentle tapping of the keys and her breathy sighs. Groaning, she rubbed the backs of her eyelids with her fingertips.

"Knock, knock!" a light voice called from her office doorway.

"Go away," Tris groaned halfheartedly. She leaned back in her chair, the metal squeaking beneath her weight as she opened her eyes, Uriah grinning at her sheepishly. "What can I do for you, Uri?"

He let out a small chuckle and she quirked a brow at him. "It's just that I'm still not used to seeing you as a leader."

"I've been a leader for half a year now."

He shrugged. "I know. But—it's just so weird. Little Trissy-Poo," he cooed, his eyebrows wiggling.

She growled softly, her fingers tapping on the dark wood of her desk. "Did you need something?"

"I was just wondering if you were still going to meet us tonight?" She quirked her brow, confusion filling her veins. "For Drink and Dare?" His face fell and Tris frowned softly. "You forgot didn't you?"

She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it from its messy bun. "I'm sorry, Uriah. I've been so busy with these reports from Erudite. And with the next choosing ceremony and all these new changes to Dauntless—I've just had a lot on my mind."

"But you are still coming, right?"

She chewed on her lip. "I don't know," she whispered, her eyes peering past Uriah. His office was across from hers, his steel-blue eyes focused on whatever report he was reading. "I still have a lot of paperwork to take care of."

Uriah frowned, his dark orbs following her line of sight. "Do you need to ask your master for permission?"

Tris scoffed, her eyes narrowed. "He is _not_ my master."

"But you need to ask for his permission?" Tris rolled her eyes as Uriah leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest and his lips in a smirk.

"Eric is the leader above me, I have to report to him," Tris replied, her voice even.

"Uh-huh." Uriah nodded softly before dashing out of her office. He winked at her before stepping into Eric's office, shutting the door behind him. Tris sucked on her teeth as she tried to sit up, hissing as she bumped her knees on her desk. She fell back to her chair and huffed before trying to get back up. She had just made it to her door when Eric's office door flew open. Uriah grinned at her in the hall. "Good news, Tris! You're off the hook!"

"What?" Tris asked as she stumbled into the hall, her eyes glancing to Eric as he leaned in the doorway to his office.

"Yeah, Eric is giving you the night off."

"Is that so?" she asked, her arms crossing her chest as she glared at Eric.

He shrugged softly, his steel-blue orbs locked on her as a smirk slithered across his lips. "You look like you could use the night off, Stiff. Besides," he drawled, his voice low. She shivered, his deep voice tickling her eardrums. "It's a tradition. Wouldn't want to break that."

"First off, I've been a Dauntless member for half a year and we've only done it twice." She gave Uriah a pointed look before glancing back to Eric. "And since when do you care about traditions?" she countered, her eyebrow raised.

"Since whenever I feel like it," he snarked back, a smirk on his lips. She chewed on her inner cheek, wanting to wipe that smirk off his lips because the mere sight of it made her stomach flip. "Drink and Dare, as you guys call it, wasn't invented by you guys. We used to do it before my own initiation. Drink some liquor from a flask and dare each other to do something really fucking stupid."

"This is basically that. Except it is a little tamer and it's going to be held in an apartment," Uriah quipped.

Tris sighed softly, Eric's silvery-blue orbs locked in a heated gaze with her own. "And who is coming this time?"

Uriah shrugged as he took a step back. "Me, you, Zeke," Uriah began, his fingers tapping on his chin idly. "Marlene and Shauna."

"Lynn?" Tris asked.

"She's in the control room tonight."

"Christina and Will?"

"Shouldn't you know that, Stiff?" Eric asked.

"I don't get to socialize much."

"I don't think they can stay but they said they might drop in for a bit to say hello."

Tris narrowed her eyes. "Who else?"

"Four," Uriah said, the name falling from his lips in a rushed mumble.

Tris sighed softly. _Four,_ she thought. Things had gotten awkward between them as they drifted apart. She was sure there was something between them, but nothing ever became of it. Especially when she chose leadership. He just sort of fell out from her life. "Where are we holding it this time?"

"I think Eric can handle that part of the conversation without me," Uriah quipped. Tris tilted her head in confusion as Uriah turned to walk away. "I'll see you tonight, Tris!" he called over his shoulder.

"Wait! Answer my question!" she called after him, his form disappearing down the hall.

"We are holding this little get-together at my place," Eric said, his lips pulled up in a brilliant smile.

"Your place?"

"We have a meeting tomorrow morning. I'm keeping my eye on you, Stiff. I need to make sure you're fine for tomorrow. If you look bad, then I look bad." He took a step towards her, his form hovering over her. "And I don't like to look bad." She inhaled sharply, his dark scent drifting over to her. "Do I look bad right now, Tris?" She nipped on her lower lip as his eyes bore into hers, her lower gut pinching. She shook her head softly, a few strands of hair falling in front of her face. His lips twitched up into a lopsided smirk as he reached his hand out, his fingertips brushing the loose strands behind her ear. She sucked in a deep breath, electricity shooting through her veins where his skin touched hers. "I'd like to keep it that way."

* * *

Tris sighed softly as she let the hot water roll over her body. She let her nails scratch her scalp softly as she lathered the shampoo into her hair. She rinsed the soapy lather from her hair and repeated the same process with the conditioner. She lathered up her washcloth with her body wash, the soft scent invading her nostrils. _Warm vanilla,_ she thought as she lathered up her skin.

She watched the bubbles circle the drain as she rinsed off her body, her mind drifting to Four. It's been so long since they've seen each other besides passing one another in the hall. And she was going to be drinking around him. She sighed. And doing stupid dares. She groaned. _Uriah is going to embarrass the crap out of me,_ she thought. She let out another groan when she remembered who was hosting the game. _Eric,_ her mind whispered. _He is going to make me do something incredibly stupid._ She chewed on her lip as the steam rolled over her body, goosebumps prickling over her flesh. _Maybe something will—_ she cut off her inner thoughts with a shake of her head. She shut the water off and wrapped a towel around her as she stepped out of the shower. _Nothing is going to happen._ She didn't know if it was because Eric was such an anomaly or because she had to spend so much time with him now as she studied under him—but she was utterly enthralled.

He was attractive, of course, but there was just this mystery about him that made every nerve inside of her ignite when he was near. She sighed as she got dressed, slipping into her underclothes. For the past few weeks, since leadership physical training ended, he has plagued her inner thoughts and dreams constantly. She slipped on her black shorts, biting her lip when she realized just how short they were. _Christina,_ Tris' mind hissed bitterly—the short garment having been given to her by her best friend. Sighing, she slipped on a black top and brushed out her hair.

She grabbed some black eyeliner that Christina had left here for her and painted her eyes delicately, a smoky outline framing her eyes. She smiled at herself as she glanced to the mirror, her eyes more silver than blue. Satisfied, she left her apartment and walked across the hall and knocked.

She heard footsteps through the door before it yanked open, his dark smirk sending shivers down her spine. "Stiff, how nice of you to make it."

"Oh shut up," she snorted. She tried to move past him but he was blocking the entire doorway, his silvery-blue eyes roaming over her. She squirmed a little, heat crawling up her neck as she averted her gaze and stared at his feet. "Are you going to let me in or am I just going to stand here?"

After a moment of silence passed between them, Tris glanced back up to him. "Come on in, Tris." Eric winked at her before stepping just out of the way, her shoulder skimming against his chest as she stepped into his apartment.

Everyone was there, chatting in the living room. Uriah and Marlene were sitting on a love-seat, their hands entwined. Uirah waved to her with his free hand and Marlene smiled warmly. Tris waved and smiled back before she turned to her left. Zeke and Shauna were by the kitchen counter talking with Four. Zeke and Shauna nodded to her and she nodded in return, her eyes landing on Four. He gave her a bright smile, his dark-blue eyes gleaming. She was about to walk over when arms snaked around her waist from behind. Tris gasped before turning around, Christina's sharp giggle echoing in the apartment.

"I just wanted to see you before we headed out!" Christina slurred.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Like, three drinks," she said as she held up all five fingers.

Tris sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Chris, you work tonght."

Christina gave her a warm smile, her arms wrapping around her neck. Tris stiffened slightly, thankful that Will had pulled her off and held her upright. "She'll be off tonight," Will said. "I'll take care of her."

"Please do."

"We're leaving?" Christina asked, her lips pulling down.

Tris shook her head softly. _You literally just said you were heading out,_ her mind chuckled darkly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Chris. For breakfast." Christina beamed up at her, her full lips pulling up in a wide smile. "Perhaps lunch," Tris corrected.

"Sounds like a date, Tris," Christina said as she pressed her lips to Tris' cheek, her lips soft like rose petals.

"Goodnight," Will said as he hugged Tris from the side, still holding Christina up.

"Goodnight," Tris said as Eric shut the door closed behind them.

"Feel free to eat and drink. Start easy, we're using the good stuff for the game," Eric said.

"I thought you didn't want to get too crazy," Tris pointed out, her eyebrows raised.

" _I_ can handle my liquor. I have little faith in you."

Tris held her hand over her heart, her lips in a mock pout. "I'm hurt, Eric. Wounded."

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed a glass bottle and poured the amber liquid into a glass. He nudged it towards her. "Drink that without gagging and you can have a sliver of faith."

She rolled her eyes as she grabbed the glass and put it to her nose. It smelled slightly sweet and slightly oaky—like tree bark dipped in honey. She scrunched up her nose, ignoring the way Eric was smirking down at her. She brought it to her lips and knocked it back, the liquid burning down her throat. She wanted to gag so badly but she held it in, her tongue flicking over her lips a few times as her nose scrunched up again. "What was that?"

"My finest scotch," he said with a wink. "Drink and mingle. The game will start shortly."

"Aye-aye, captain." Tris bit her lip as she watched Eric walk over to his couch and converse with Uriah and Marlene. She smiled to herself as she watched them interact, happy that they were getting along. Before she got into leadership, Eric barely socialized. He had a few friends but he was more of a loner. But now he was socializing more. And he was socializing with her friends, getting a bit closer to Uriah and Will—even Christina had partially forgiven him. She was so lost in her own little world that she hadn't realized someone was behind her until a finger tapped on her shoulder. She gasped as she spun around, her cheeks pink as she stared into his dark-blue orbs. "Sorry," she said. "Was lost in thought."

Four glanced to where Eric sat, his jaw rigid and eyes dark, before looking back to her. "How's leadership going?"

"It's fine, really. I like it. It's really for me."

He smiled softly, his face almost unreadable. "It suits you." She watched him tap on the neck of his beer bottle before bringing it to his lips and taking a sip.

"What does?" she asked as she poured another glass of the scotch Eric had offered her.

He let out a small laugh. "Leadership."

"Oh," she said, her lips pulling up in a smile. "Thanks." She eyed him for a minute before a smirk found her lips. "So what made you agree to come here? Since it's held at Eric's place."

He shrugged. "Eric and I haven't been fighting as much as usual, if you haven't noticed."

"I have. It's kind of weird."

They laughed softly, his hand rubbing his neck as her fingers played with the tips of her hair. "I don't know. He's different now. Since working with you."

"You think I changed the big and bad Eric?"

He shrugged, his dark eyes glancing to Eric as he laughed from the couch. "Maybe, maybe not." He took a swig of his beer. "Maybe you just brought something out of him—made him feel comfortable enough to be who he really is." Tris chewed on the inside of her cheek as she watched him. He took another swig. "Maybe he's just less of an asshole now."

"Maybe," she whispered, her gut churning.

Silence passed between them as she knocked another shot down, his eyes watching her every movement. "You know, I still feel bad about what happened between us."

"Don't," she said, her voice sharper than she had intended.

He swallowed hard. "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

She pressed the glass to her lips once more, her veins tingling. She shivered as he leaned in close, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. "Us," he whispered, his breath pelting the nape of her neck.

She barely had time to register what he had said when Eric had bellowed that it was time to start. Four had left her there, the scotch trickling over her tongue before she sat the empty glass down, her eyes following him as he sat down on the couch at the opposite end from Eric. Her eyes landed on Eric and a silent gasp fell from her tongue—his orbs already locked on her. She moved towards them, taking her place on the couch between Eric and Four as Zeke and Shauna took a seat on the other small couch opposite of them.

"Let the games begin," Uriah chanted, a few laughs and cheers echoing in the apartment.

* * *

Tris smiled softly as her body tingled, her limbs almost heavy as she rested her head against Eric's shoulder. He had wrapped an arm under her while Four ran his fingers up and down her thighs, her legs draped over his own.

"Bye!" Tris shouted as Zeke and Shauna took their leave. Uriah and Marlene soon followed suit.

"I am never eating cake again," Uriah whined as he headed to the door.

"That's a lie if I ever heard one," Four laughed.

"I'm serious," Uriah countered. "Cake is so bad."

"Go sleep it off," Eric shouted before they mumbled their goodbyes and shut his door.

"That was fun." Four let out a deep sigh and began to get up, his lips pulling down as Tris started to protest, her legs trying to keep him pinned down. "Tris, I should leave. You two have a meeting in the morning, right? I have to be in the control room."

"No," Tris whined, her lips pulling down even farther. "I'm so comfortable right now."

"Are you?" Eric asked, his deep voice vibrating through her skin as she leaned against his chest.

"Yes," she whispered, her body scooting closer to him. She bit her lip, her mind too foggy to stop her movements.

"Maybe Tris isn't done with the game," Eric said.

Tris watched Four run a hand through his hair before he settled back down, Tris smiling as she laid her legs across his lap once more. "Whose turn is it anyway?"

Tris tilted her head to the side as she thought. "I think it was mine." She bit her lip. "No, it was Four's." She let out a frustrated sigh. "Maybe mine."

Eric laughed as Tris groaned as he got up, his hands helping her head rest against the soft cushions. "Perhaps we need more to drink for this."

"Why?" Four asked, his eyebrow quirking.

"Because it's going to be both of your turns."

"Both of our turns?" Tris asked, her words slurring a bit.

"Yep," he replied, popping the 'p.' He returned with three shot glasses filled with a dark caramel colored liquid. "Bourbon, neat. Drink up." He raised his glass in the air, smirking as Tris struggled to sit upright. She grabbed her glass as Four did the same, the three clinking their glasses together before knocking the drinks back. Tris scrunched up her face as the liquid slid down her throat, burning worse than Eric's scotch.

"Nasty," she said as she flicked her tongue over her lips, resisting the urge to gag. He filled the glasses four more times and Tris thought her throat was going to burn out from it all. "It burns."

Eric laughed darkly as his silvery-blue orbs flashed between Four and Tris. He shook his head. "I'm fucking out of my mind," he whispered.

"Why?" Tris asked, her hand resting on his forearm.

He covered her hand with his and laced their fingers, pulling her closer to him. "Because," he whispered against her skin, his lips pressing against her cheek. "This dare is inspired by that little thing you did earlier."

"What thing?" she asked, her voice breathless.

"That thing where you had to give Four a lap-dance." He pressed his lips against her neck, kissing up her jawline. "Is it wrong to say that it has me a little turned on?"

She swallowed hard as she felt Four still behind her, his throat clearing. "What is this dare?" Four choked out, his eyes slightly narrowed.

Silence stretched between them as Eric's silvery-blue orbs looked between them, his lips pulling up in a wicked grin that made Tris' stomach flip. "Follow me."

Tris and Four stood up slowly, Eric and Four's hands holding onto Tris as she stumbled slightly. They walked down the hallway and through the door Eric opened. It clicked shut behind them and he flipped a switch, illuminating his bedroom.

"Why are we here?"

"This is the dare," Eric said. Tris turned to face him, her breath hitching as he began to take his shirt off. "You can join me," his eyes glanced from Tris to Four. "Or you can leave. But this stays between all of us. A Devil's Pact," he whispered.

Tris traced her eyes along Eric's body, his muscles rippling beneath the skin. She turned to watch Four peel off his own shirt, his body more lean but just as built. _Fuck,_ her mind thought as her fingers played with the hem of her shirt, a pinch in her lower belly and a rush of wetness down below.

"We'll start and you can join us when you're ready," Eric said, his voice low as he sat on the bed in just his boxers.

"We won't do anything you don't want to do so stop us if it's too much," Four added, his voice deep and soothing.

Tris was trembling as she watched them move towards each other on the bed. She peeled off her shirt as their lips met tentatively, like fire and ice swirling together. She stepped out of her shorts and underwear, stumbling as their hands ran along each other's sides, their moans low as Eric pushed Four down on the bed. Tris stepped to the side to watch better, peeling her bra off in the process.

Her limbs still felt a bit heavy, but it wasn't just heavy with the weight of the alcohol. It was heavy with lust as her core tightened, watching Eric straddle Four, his teeth pulling Four's lower lip out before kissing down his neck. Eric had stepped out of his boxers while helping Four peel off his own, Tris' heart drumming up her throat as she took in their erections. _How is that even—_ she didn't get to finish her own thoughts as Four let out a deep moan, Eric's hand stroking his length at a steady rhythm.

Tris didn't know when her hand had snaked down her body, but she soon let out a sharp moan, her fingers slipping between her slit. It stung a bit until she got a better angle, pumping her finger in and out as she watched them stroke each other, their lips locking together. Another moan fell from her lips and Eric's silvery-blue eyes fell to her, a smirk on his lips.

"Come here," he ordered, his voice oddly soft as he held his hand out towards her.

She slipped her hand free and crawled towards them in the bed, her lip between her teeth as their eyes locked on her—their pupils blown out all the way. "I don't—"

"Shh," Eric whispered, his finger pressing to her lips. "It'll be okay." She nodded and he pressed his lips to hers softly, a moan on her tongue as he bit her lip. He slipped his tongue over hers and they danced together as Four kissed up her shoulder from behind. "Lay down." She let her head hit the pillow as Four leaned over one side of her, Eric hovering over her thighs. "I've always wanted to know what you tasted like," he whispered before he kissed up her thighs. Her legs fell apart for him and he latched onto her, his tongue swirling around. She let out a breathy moan, her back arching as Four kissed around her breast, his hand massaging the other.

There was so much going on. Eric's tongue flicking over her bundle of nerves as he entered a finger, curling his digits inside her. Four's teeth were pulling at her hardening buds, his tongue soothing each bite. Her body was aflame as she arched her back, rolling her hips up towards Eric. His growl vibrating to her core as her fingers worked into his hair. She let out another moan before Four claimed her lips, his tongue molding to hers as her walls trembled around Eric. She felt a spasm rock through her, her veins on fire before she went rigid—Eric's name on her tongue.

She lulled her head back, a soft sigh on her tongue as she peered up to Eric through heavy-lidded eyes, a small smile on her lips. Eric leaned in closer to Four and they kissed, Four's moan making Tris' core tighten once more as he tasted her on Eric's lips. Eric helped Tris lean forward, her lip between her teeth as she looked between them, her eyes finally settling on Four. She kissed him softly before trailing kisses down his chest. He stopped her when she got close to his throbbing member, his breath hitching. "Tris, you don't have to," he said, his voice tight.

"I want to." She locked gazes with him and he nodded. She blew cold air over him, a shiver pulsing through him, before she licked up his shaft. She smirked as he twitched, his hips bucking up.

"Don't tease him," Eric warned, his hand raking across her ass. She cried out a moan, her skin stinging where he had just smacked her.

Without a second thought, she took Four into her mouth. She relaxed her jaw and throat, breathing through her nose, as she moved up and down. She swirled her tongue around him, twisting it over his head. She heard him moan, his fingers working into her hair softly. She continued to suck on him as Eric gripped her hips and pulled her towards him more, his fingertips threatening to leave bruises. She shivered as she felt him slide his length up and down her slit before entering her in one swift stroke. He stilled in her and waited for her to adjust.

She ignored the sting and focused on Four's throbbing member in her throat, the wat his skin tasted and how it pulsed between her lips. She rolled her hips back and Eric began to move inside her. His thrust were hard and fast, his hands holding her hips up so he could plunge deeper inside her.

Spots were dancing before her eyes as she felt her core unravel, the sounds of their moans igniting her skin. She heard the soft sounds of their lips connecting before Four let out a deep moan, his hips bucking up to her. "I'm going to—" he began but another moan cut him off as she worked harder, swirling her tongue around him as he spilled inside her. She swallowed as he fell back to the bed, her form hovering over him as Eric rammed into her.

Eric's fingers worked into her hair, pulling and tugging softly as Four's hands found her breasts. He pulled and tweaked her nipples before connecting their lips. He leaned back with her as Eric's hand wrapped around her throat, tugging her back towards him until her back pressed against his chest. Four's chest was pressed against her front, one hand on her chest while the other rubbed furiously at her entrance.

Eric began to pick up pace as she let out a breathy moan, her body trembling between them. Four and Eric locked lips, Eric's hand squeezing her throat slightly. Moans were bubbling up her throat, short and breathy, as another spasm rocked through her. Her limbs felt like lead, her skin tingling and lips slightly parted as she tightened her walls around Eric. His throbbing member pulsed between her walls and she bucked her hips back, trying to meet each thrust. She fell forward and Four caught her, letting her head res against his sweat-glistened chest as Eric stilled inside her, her name on his tongue.

He pulled out of her and she settled between them, her head now resting on Eric's chest as Four wrapped an arm around her waist. Eric's hand wrapped around her shoulder as he kissed her forehead.

"Wow," she whispered.

Four let out a small laugh alongside Eric, the sound something Tris cold get used to. "You could say that again," Four quipped before yawning softly, his chest pressed against her back.

Four was soon asleep as Tris drew circles on Eric's chest. "You should sleep," he whispered. "We still have that meeting."

"No," she groaned.

His laughter vibrated down her chest and she smiled softly. "Goodnight, Tris."

She peered up at him, Four's warmth spreading through her as Eric's glacier-like eyes bore into her own. "Eric—"

"I know," he said. "Maybe it was good for Number Boy. Get it out of his system."

She blushed, her lip between her teeth. "He sure did like kissing you."

He rolled his eyes. "Remind me to never ask him about that. Ever."

"I didn't mind it," she admitted.

His eyes locked back on her, his lips pulled up in a smirk. "Kinky, are we?" She bit her lip as she leaned forward, dusting her lips over his. He growled low in his throat as she pulled away, his hands jerking her face back towards him. He glared at her for a long moment before capturing her lips in his, his tongue smoothing over her own. "I don't share."

"Neither do I."

"This was a one-time thing."

"That's the pact, right?"

"What if I want to play with you again?" he asked, his voice low.

She shivered, biting her lip as Four moved behind her. "I'd say: yes." And she would. She couldn't deny the growing attraction towards her mentor.

"And what about Four?"

"What about him?"

"What if he wants something more?"

She peered to Four over her shoulder, watching as he adjusted himself behind her, his arm slightly draped over her as he drew away a little. "I think that maybe you were right. He needed to get it out of his system."

"He needed to get _you_ out of his system."

"And you," she countered, her eyebrow raised. "All that tension between you two—boiled down to—"

"Sexual tension?" Eric supplied for her. "Well, Number Boy is going to have to look elsewhere. I might be taken for a while and she doesn't like to share."

"Taken?"

"Maybe we should talk about it when we're less intoxicated—from alcohol and sex." Tris nodded in agreement and smiled when he kissed her forehead softly. "Goodnight, Tris."

"Goodnight, Eric." She sighed softly as she curled up beside him, Four's soft snores and Eric's gentle heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

* * *

 **That was a lot of fun to write but also kind of hard because of Four and Eric's tension and also because I ship Eris and Four had to be there. But I liked it :) Hope y'all did too**

 **Follow/favorite/review, do the lovely things you do!  
**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So i felt compelled to tie it up:)**

 **So, there was a review that I didn't moderate because I didn't really feel it was constructive in any way, shape, or form. I do apologize to the guest that took the time to read my story and write the review, but I was a little put off by it.**

 **First let me say that all authors know the characters they are writing for, or should. I know mine. These are not Roth's characters. They are characters I have created using Roth's template. (especially for Eric since Roth's Eric was flatter than a piece of paper and I think mine has more depth) That being said, if I say that Eric only wants Tris and I am not setting him up to be a liar...then he is speaking the truth. Do not comment that Tris must be stupid because he was kissing Four and obviously isn't about "not sharing." They all agreed to have a devil's threesome, a berduda triangle if you will. They agreed. They signed the terms and conditions. They knew what it meant.**

 **I have no reasons to not believe Eric and Four are not bisexual. I can see that perfectly. Maybe Eric is bi and Four is more bicurious, but still. The sexual tension between them was explained as just that: sexual tension. Like am I the only person who has ever taken a raw emotion, like...anger...and put it towards someone in a sexual way? kissing or more? That's a thing people do, it relieves stress and sometimes lessens the feeling between the two, so it'll lessen the anger between them. Eric and Four, in my story, don't love each other or even like each other. It was strictly physical. And Eric may have kissed him and given him a hand job, but his attention was mostly on Tris. same with her. Her attention was mostly on Eric.**

 **Please actually think from their perspectives when you comment and even more so, understand that the writer is actually making this story up so whatever fantasy they spill out is truth. You can't go to Roth and say "Uh, no. I think Eric was just being a little bit of a dick and so I can't believe why he would just follow Jeanine and not question his orders, blah blah blah" She created that story and what she wrote down, in canon form, is truth. Just like what I write down, in my AU form, is truth. That's like going to a singer and telling him what their song means when they just told you it meant something else and then claling them a liar for it. Like...they wrote it...they know what it's supposed to be and how it's supposed to go.**

 **This is AU/canon blend. Canon setting, AU plot**

 **This is Eris, as always, with a Four x Eric x Tris lemon**

 **Rated M: Strong language, sexual content**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations to fit plot**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters or situations**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris' right leg wouldn't stop bouncing. And her eyelids wouldn't stop drooping. The man from Erudite—for the life of her, she couldn't remember his name—was droning on and on in a monotone voice. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she shook her head, placing her palm to her cheek to keep herself upright as she leaned on the table. She glanced around the small room, Max and Lauren sitting opposite of her. They seemed to be interested in what the man in blue was saying, but Tris couldn't focus. She was too tired and drained, her lips sealing shut to stifle a yawn. She glanced to the other side of the room, a few more people from Erudite nodding along, thick-rimmed glasses covering their faces. _They probably have perfect vision,_ Tris thought with a small snort. Jeanine gave her a quizzical look, one eyebrow raised, and she slumped back in her seat—her eyes locking back on the man in front.

A shiver ran through her spine when his hot breath tickled her neck, his soft lips gently touching her skin. "You know," he whispered, his voice low. "You seem awfully distracted, Tris."

She had twisted in her chair as the man began pacing in the room, her arms resting on the table as Eric scooted his chair a tad closer to her. She glanced to him, her lips between her teeth as she recalled how this morning went.

Four had woken up first and Tris pretended to be asleep. But she knew his eyes were on her for a long time before he left silently. She hadn't made a move until Eric had stirred himself awake, his body heat leaving her as he trudged out of bed. He had smirked at her when she frowned—complaining that they had to get moving if they were going to make it to Erudite on time. Tris rolled her eyes at the memory. _I just want to crawl back in bed._

She snuck another glance to Eric, his silvery-blue eyes trained on the man speaking. She sighed. He wasn't necessarily distant this morning, but he wasn't as close. She didn't know what to expect and they didn't have time to discuss what had transpired between them. She was so lost in thought that when a sudden warmth spread over her bare knee, she jumped a little—a small gasp on her tongue. Max glared at her, his dark orbs shooting between Tris and Eric. She smiled apologetically and the meeting continued. She glared at Eric, his lips holding a faint smirk as his fingers stroked her knee.

"Eric," she warned, her hands trying to peel his off. She grunted and put her hands back on the table, her leg trying to bounce again.

He pushed her leg down harder, electricity shooting through her veins as his fingertips dug into her skin. "Tris," he whispered by her ear. "Stop bouncing your leg. It's driving me insane."

"Sorry," she whispered, heat crawling up her neck. "I'm just really—"

"I know," he quipped.

She tried to focus on what the man was saying now, but she was utterly lost. _I'm going to have to have Eric debrief me_ , Tris thought bitterly before she sucked in a deep breath. Her fingers pinched her palms as his hand slid up her thigh, his thumb stroking her soft skin. She glanced to him, his steel-blue eyes already locked on her. She had opened her mouth to speak but wasn't fast enough. His hand had rubbed over her through her shorts, her core tightening as he massaged her through the thin fabric. A breathy moan fell from her lips and Tris shook her head, her cheeks flushed and hands trembling.

"Miss Prior, are you alright?" Jeanine asked, her eyes slightly wide and mouth agape.

Tris swallowed hard, Eric's hand still massaging her down below. She had opened her mouth again but Eric beat her to it, his deep voice making her legs tremble. "Tris wasn't feeling too well this morning," Eric said simply, his eyes glancing to Tris. "Do you think you're going to be sick?"

She quirked a brow at him, his face expressionless as everyone waited for an answer, breaths stilling in their throats. She inhaled sharply, not trusting her voice as he managed to pull her zipper down and let a finger run over her slit over her underwear. She nodded her head softly.

"We can take her to the cli—" Jeanine began but Eric cut her off, holding his hand up to her.

"I'll take her back to Dauntless," he said as he slipped his hand from her and helped her stand. "Forward me the documents from the rest of the meeting and I'll run everything over with Tris."

"Very well," Jeanine and Max said at the same time.

Tris stumbled out of the small room, her hands holding onto Eric until they were far enough down the hall. She glared at him as she fixed her clothes, her cheeks pink and skin tingling. "What the fuck, Eric?"

He shrugged as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her down a narrow corridor. "It's so rare to hear you curse, Tris." She wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. She was too busy trying to figure out where they were going. "I like it," he whispered against her ear.

A shiver pulsed down her spine but she bit down on it as he reached over her and slid a door open. Tris stumbled in as Eric flipped a switch, the room illuminating. "Where are we?" she asked as she took in the small room. The walls were a soft lilac color and there was a small desk pushed into the corner opposite of a wide-set leather sofa. She faced Eric, confusion filling her veins as he leaned against the wall with his arms across his chest. "What is this?"

"This was an old psychology classroom. It was used to train psychologists." He walked over to the sofa, his fingers wrapping around the back cushions. "That desk is where the therapist would sit and ask questions. There used to be a spinning chair in here—it was really old and was missing a wheel. They probably tossed it."

Tris couldn't help the small smile that spread over her lips as she listened to him. How his eyes lit up and eyebrows furrowed when he was deep in thought. She stalked closer to him, her fingers running over the cool, soft cushions below. "And what about the sofa?"

She glanced back up to him, a wicked smirk dancing across his face. "This," he drawled, his body leaning in closer to Tris. "This is where the patient would sit and talk about their issues," he finished, his voice low.

A small chuckle escaped her lips as she leaned towards him, his pierced eyebrow shooting up. "It's just that, well, you tried to sound all _sexy_ but you're talking about this," she babbled, her hand rubbing at her neck. _Sexy?_ She groaned internally as he smirked down at her.

"You think I'm sexy?" he asked, his words tickling her skin as he drew closer to her. She nodded once, her lips between her teeth as she felt herself drowning in his silvery-blue irises. "You know," he said, his fingers tucking away a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. "We never got to have that talk."

His face was so close to hers now, she could almost taste the mint from his toothpaste. "And you faked my sickness in order to what? Have that talk?"

"We can."

She sucked in a deep breath, his dark scent washing over her. "Last night was—it was incredible. I've never—" She sighed softly. "I don't like Four. Not like that. Not anymore." She looked up to him, their gazes locked together. He nodded for her to continue. "I don't know how I feel, to be honest. You are an enigma," she whispered, her fingers reaching out to stroke his cheek—his soft stubble scraping against her skin. "I know nothing about you."

"No?" he whispered, his face leaning into her touch.

She shook her head. "The person I thought I knew from initiation doesn't seem to be you—not all of you. You're an anomaly, Eric Coulter."

"I like it when you use big words," he smirked before he reached over and pushed her down onto the couch.

"Those weren't big words," she laughed.

He shrugged. "Big enough." He gave her a small wink before sliding over the back of the couch and pinning her to the cushions. "There's something wrong, isn't there?" he asked, his slate-blue orbs searching hers.

"What do you want?" Her voice seemed so soft, like the rolling winds. "Last night you wanted both Four and myself."

He rolled his eyes. "I can appreciate an attractive man, Tris. Can't you?"

She rolled her eyes. Her hands pushing his shoulders back. "Seriously."

"I don't care about Four. Maybe I don't hate him as much or maybe I do. I don't care enough to find out. Last night? That was sexual tension—tension turned sexual, however you want to look at it. He wasn't the one I was focused on."

"So, what do you want?"

He quirked his eyebrow at her, his lips dangerously close to hers. "You," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you don't share? That—last night—was a one-time thing?"

He rolled his eyes at her before biting her lower lip and pulling it towards him. She arched her back, a moan on her tongue as a tingling sting shot through her lip. "Unless you want to have another Devil's threesome." He smirked at her before kissing down her jawline. "Or a regular threesome." She inhaled sharply, her breath hitching in her throat as her lip caught between her teeth. He sighed as he pulled her lip from its toothy prison. "Tris, stop. It's okay. I'm not saying that we have to—I'm just saying—just—I want you and only you. I don't know when it happened but you got under my skin and I don't want anything or anyone else." Before she could open her mouth to speak, he captured her lips with his. "What do you want Tris?" he whispered against her skin, his lips ghosting down her neck. "Do we need to put a label on it?" He pulled back, his slate-blue orbs locking on hers.

She felt heat crawl across her neck, her palms starting to sweat as she slid them over the cool leather of the couch. "I don't know." She tried to avert her gaze but his big hand wouldn't let her, his fingers and palm cupping her cheek gently. "Maybe we can see what happens?" she suggested, her tone more asking than telling. He quirked his brow before leaning in and sucking on her pulse point. She let out a sharp cry as his teeth raked down her skin, a gasp on her lips as his tongue soothed the pain away.

"Are you asking me or telling?"

"Why are you so difficult," she huffed, her hands pushing on his chest.

He smirked at her and her stomach flipped on its side, her veins tingling beneath her skin. "It's my nature," he laughed, his eyes crinkling at the edges. "So we'll see what happens?"

She nodded softly. "Okay."

* * *

Tris was walking back to her apartment after having lunch with Christina, her mind drifting back to Erudite and the psychology classroom. She ran her hand through her hair, a sigh on her tongue as she opened her door and stepped into her apartment.

After grabbing a change of clothes, a simple tank-top and a pair of sweats, she stalked into her bathroom. Setting her clothes aside, she started the bath. She watched the water flow from the faucet for a moment before putting the stopper in. She turned around to grab the small bottle Christina had given her. She popped the cap and brought it to her nose, sniffing the contents of the bottle. _Blueberry-pomegranate,_ her mind whispered as she poured some of the purple liquid into the water.

She watched the bubbles surface on the water, little rainbows glittering off of the white suds. Sighing, she stepped out of her clothes—letting the steam and warm scent wash over her before sliding into the bath.

She let out a small hiss, the hot water stinging her skin for a moment. She settled into the tub and let her eyelids fall shut. She didn't know why her mind drifted back to last night. She let out a small moan as she recalled Four's member twitching between her lips. Tris' head lulled back as she remembered Four and Eric kissing, her lower belly pinching in the most delicious way. Her hand snaked down her body like it had done last night, her fingers slipping between her lower lips as she remembered Eric's throbbing member inside her, how his fingertips gripped her hips so tightly as he slammed into her.

Her fingers curled inside her, rubbing and pumping furiously, her mind replacing her digits with Eric's. Her lips parted, her breath panting from her mouth in small, short bursts. She felt a moan burn up her throat, her toes curling and veins burning as the warm water splashed around her. She was teetering on the edge when the door flew open, cold air seeping into her skin.

Tris lurched forward with a shriek, her eyes wide as his dark-blue ones locked on her, his mouth slightly agape beneath his hooked nose. Tris buried herself beneath the bubbles, her arms crossing her chest even though she knew that he knew what she looked like. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice sharp.

He ran a hand through his hair, his gaze averted even though he still lingered in the room. "I just—I wanted to come over and talk."

"Four," she sighed. "I'm a little busy right now and you—you just barged in here!"

"I know, I know. I'm—shit. Tris, I can't stop thinking about last night."

"Four," she began but he cut her off with a pointed look.

"You know I hate it when you call me that and it's just us."

She exhaled slowly through her nose. " _Tobias,_ is this really necessary to have this conversation now? When I'm in here?"

He had opened his mouth to speak when she heard the front door open, heavy footsteps stalking towards them. "I heard you scream, is everything—okay." Eric narrowed his eyes at Four before he sucked in a deep breath, his silvery-blue orbs landing on Tris. "I thought you didn't want to have another one?"

Four tilted his head to the side before Tris let out a frustrated sigh, anger swirling in her stomach. "Seriously? Can you guys just get out?"

"I just came over to check on you," Eric said, his eyes glancing to Four briefly before returning to Tris. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Eric. I'm going to get dressed and we can have that talk," she said, her eyes looking to Four. "Can you guys step out?"

"It's not like we've never seen you naked," Eric laughed.

"Humor me."

"Okay." Eric held his hands up in mock defense. "Come on, Number Boy." Tris watched Four and Eric leave before she ran her hand through her hair, a deep sigh on her tongue.

She stepped out of the tub and dried herself off, watching the suds swirl down the drain after she removed the stopper. Tris took a deep breath before she stepped out into the hall, Four and Eric sitting on the sofa.

"Eric, could you maybe—go somewhere? I need to talk to Four."

Eric nodded as he got up, going down the hallway that led to Tris' room. She gave him a quizzical look but he only winked at her. "I'll be in the bedroom."

Tris rolled her eyes before turning to look at Four, his hand rubbing his neck as he glanced to her. "I guess you two really hit it off, huh?"

She shrugged. "We've gotten close. Since I've started working with him, I've gotten to know him better." She let out a small sigh, her fingers playing with the tips of her hair. "That's not what you want to talk about, though."

He shook his head. "Tris," he said, his voice low. "I feel strongly about you."

She bit her lip, her arms crossing her chest. "Four—"

"Tobias."

"I don't feel the same." She felt her heart pinch at the way he looked now, his lips turned down and eyes like the grimmest ocean. "I did, once. I really did. But we've grown apart."

He stood up from the couch and took a step towards her, his hands reaching out. "I want to try to be close again."

She shook her head, her damp hair falling in front of her face. "I thought maybe last night would be good. That maybe you needed to get me out of your system. Eric, too," she scoffed. She watched his cheeks blush slightly. "I just don't feel that way with you. Please understand that."

He nodded. "I do," he whispered. "Can I ask one thing?"

"Of course."

He walked closer to her, his fingers brushing her hair behind her ear. He gave her a small smile, his eyes boring into her own. He leaned in close and Tris arched into him, her lips waiting for his to press against hers. But they never did.

"Can I ask for one more time?"

She swallowed hard. "One more time?"

"One more night with you."

"Are you asking to have—to make—"

He nodded. "I want to purge you from my system. But I want to burn you into my memory first."

She chewed on her inner cheek as she glanced back towards her bedroom. "But Eric," she whispered, her hands trembling.

She shivered as his warm breath rolled over her skin, goosebumps prickling her flesh. "Him too."

* * *

If Eric was surprised when Tris and Four strolled into the bedroom, he didn't show it. He was already leaning back on the bed, his head resting against his arms. He smirked at her as she lingered at the edge of the bed, Four standing beside her.

He crawled over to her and pressed his lips against hers. She melted into him, her skin burning from his touch. All too soon he pulled away, his pupils dilating. "One last time?" he asked, his voice filed with amusement.

Tris rolled her eyes. "This isn't my idea."

Eric smirked at her before nodding. "You know, I never knew you were so kinky Stiff."

"Eric," Tris huffed, her eyes narrowing.

"I want another night, Eric. That's it. Then things can go back to normal," Four said as he peeled off his clothes.

Tris began to remove her clothing as well, her eyes watching Eric do the same. Tris joined Eric on the bed, his hands smoothing over her skin. She pressed her lips to his and he bit her lip. She moaned, his tongue slipping over hers. She molded her body to his as she felt the bed dip, Four's soft lips peppering kisses up her shoulder.

Tris peeled back slowly, her eyes glancing between the two men before her. She shook her head, her fingers tangling in her own hair. "Nothing is going to be normal after this."

"It's a good thing normal is overrated," Eric whispered before he pinned Tris down on the bed. His hand gripped her wrists as his other hand hoisted her hips up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he used his free hand to rub at her entrance.

Tris' head lulled back as his fingers curled inside her, pumping in and out with ease. She felt her coil tighten, the sounds of lips on skin echoing around her. She trembled beneath Eric before he withdrew his hand. Eric released her wrists and slid back as Four took his place. Four kissed her lips softly before sliding his tongue down her body, goosebumps following his trail. Her legs fell open for him and his mouth latched onto her lower lips. She arched her back, his fingers curling around his hair as her other hand gripped the sheets. His tongue swirled inside her, flicking over her bundle of nerves before he entered a finger.

His fingers were longer than Eric's, but thinner. They curled inside her, spots dancing before her eyes as Eric sucked on her pulse point. Her skin was on fire, her veins trying to burn their way out as Four's tongue danced between her lower lips and Eric's teeth pulled at her nipple. Eric's other hand was massaging the neglected breast, tingles shooting down to her toes at the different sensations washing over her body. She felt a tremor rock through her, her walls tightening around Four. She moaned softly, Eric's tongue swallowing the sound as her whole body pulsed beneath them. Four's mouth left her lower lips and Eric nestled himself between her thighs.

Eric and Tris locked gazes as his hands gripped her hips, hoisting her hips up off of the bed. Tris wrapped her legs around his waist, her core tightening again at they way he looked at her—his eyes like silver storms threatening to swallow her up.

He thrust inside her, pausing to let her adjust to him again. He kissed her softly, his lips like a warm rain. She rolled her hips forward and he began to move inside her, slowly at first. She whined softly, her hips bucking up to quicken the pace. He smirked down at her, pulling out almost all of the way. She writhed beneath him, her lips slightly parted and eyebrows furrowed together before a sharp cry fell from her tongue—Eric having slammed back inside her. He quickened the pace, moving inside of her at a deadly rhythm. She raked her nails down his back, his guttural growls sending shivers down her spine. Four's lips had found hers as he leaned over her, his hands massaging her breasts. His thumbs ran over her hardening peaks, her back arching into his touch as his tongue danced with hers.

One of Eric's hands had left her hip and she heard Four moan before his lips locked back onto hers, his gasp on her tongue. She could only assume Eric was stroking him again, the thought making her core tighten even more.

She was writhing beneath Eric, his fingertips threatening to leave bruises as he rammed into her, her back arching as he plunged deeper inside. Four's moans were melting down her throat as her own fell from her tongue, one of Four's hands pinching her nipple while the other slid down her body. He rubbed at her entrance, the pads of his fingers pinching and pressing against her bundle of nerves. She let out a breathy moan in time with Four, her stomach tight as Eric slammed into her.

A spasm rocked through her body, her spine pulsing as her walls tightened around Eric. Eric let out a low growl, the sound vibrating on her skin as he kissed up her neck. Four was still rubbing at her bundle of nerves when he let out a low moan, warmth dotting her left breast. Tris peered down through her thick lashes—thick, white liquid covering her skin. She only had a moment to stare at it before Eric's tongue lapped it up, his moan vibrating on her skin before he pulled her nipple back with his teeth.

She let out a sharp cry her moans hitching in her throat as a sudden heat rushed through her veins, her limbs heavy like lead and skin on fire. Her head lulled back as she came, her lips slightly parted and cheeks flushed. Eric continued to move inside of her, his thrusts harder and more erratic before he let out a soft grunt. He captured her lips in his, their tongues dancing together as he stilled inside her.

He pulled out of her slowly, his forehead resting against hers. Tris was so lost in his gaze that she had forgotten Four was still in the room until he cleared his throat. She glanced to him, her lip between her teeth as she took in his flushed face and sweat-glistened body. She had opened her mouth to speak but Four held up his hand, silencing her. "Don't speak," he whispered. "I just want to remember this—that's all." He gave her a brilliant smile, a deep sadness rooted in his dark irises. Sighing, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers ever so softly. He glanced to Eric who had raised his pierced eyebrow. Four inhaled sharply before shaking his head, a small laugh on his tongue. He got up and got dressed as Eric leaned back on the bed with Tris. "Goodnight, Tris." He looked to Eric. "Eric."

"Goodnight," Tris said as she watched Four leave, his fingers flipping the light switch off before shutting the bedroom door. She sighed, leaning her head against Eric's chest. His arm wrapped around her, his warmth invading her skin. "That was the last time," Tris laughed.

Eric was drawing circles her shoulder with his thumb. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I don't want anyone else."

She heard him suck in a deep breath, his heartbeat only slightly faster. "But we're not putting a label on it."

He didn't pose it as a question but Tris answered anyway. "Do you want to?" She pulled back to look into his eyes, the color more blue than gray in the dim light.

"Maybe we should see what happens?"

She smirked down at him, her lips dusting over his. "Are you asking or telling?"

He rolled his eyes as he flipped them over, her back pressed against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Why are you so difficult?" he asked, his warm breath rolling over her skin.

"I learned it from you," she countered.

His laugh caressed her eardrums and she wanted to drown in the sound. "You know what I wish you had learned from me?" he asked, his voice deep.

"What?" she asked, a small smile on her lips as he hugged her tightly to his chest from behind.

"My ability to pay attention in meetings. Even if the asshole is boring as fuck."

She rolled her eyes as she reached over to smack him. He hissed in her ear, a shiver pulsing down her spine. "Seriously, Eric?"

Eric grunted softly before she let out a sharp cry, a sting on her skin as he smacked her ass. "Seriously." He nipped at her ear, his tongue tracing down her neck. "I still have to debrief you."

She groaned softly, trying to bring back her anger instead of this tingling feeling that was beginning to surge through her veins once more. "Can it wait until morning?"

"I'll let you slide this time, Stiff." She snorted before she settled back on the bed, his arms back around her waist. Silence stretched on between them as she listened to his gentle heartbeat, her eyelids beginning to fall shut. "You know," he said, her head tilting to the side to hear him better. "I could get used to this."

"To what?" she asked through a yawn, smiling softly as he pressed his chest closer to her back.

"To this." He kissed her neck softly. "To sleeping next to you." She arched into his touch, his lips like rose petals as they pressed against her skin. "And probably to waking up next to you."

She chewed on her lip, her heart beating against her ribcage. So many words died on her tongue before she managed to speak. "Goodnight, Eric," she whispered, her voice meek and hands trembling.

His fingers laced with hers, his hands keeping hers from shaking. "Goodnight," he said, not pressing any farther. She sighed softly, her lips tugging up at the ends as his words replayed in her mind. With another sigh, she let his gentle heartbeat lull her to sleep, their bodies entwined.

* * *

 **That's the end for this one. It's still a little open ended but now Four is completely out of the picture and Tris and Eric can work on developing whatever they have together :)**

 **So let me explain why I didn't have Four go all the way witu Tris. So i did thunk about them doing it. I had it written that way before I cut it. For one, it would ruin whatever is growing between her and Eric and since I ship Eris...I couldn't do that. I didn't have an intention on making their relationship polyamorous. I'm not against poly but I didn't think Tris would be into it. That being said, Four having sex with Tris would have had the opposite effect of what he wanted. Having sex would have increased his affections and feelings. That's not what he wanted. He wanted to experience her in the least way possible so he could move on. That's why he wasn't such a big part in this . It's symbolic. He wanted to experience her, and Eric, in the least way possible so that he could still memorize how she tasted but could also be able to ball his feelings up and out them aside. Going all the way would have not had the same effect that he wanted, it would have had the opposite. So i am sorry to those who thought he'd get to sleep with her all the way or the ones who were sad he didn't have a bigger part. But like I said, it's symbolic for you guys and also important for him to be able to separate himself from the equation and do the least amount of damage to them and himself. Hope that helps.**

 **I am going to post another part of the 'bound to you' series sometime tomorrow. Then another chapter for "Burning Roses', another one for 'it had to be you' and then another chapter for 'with you' I'll return to TLAMLY once IHTBY or With You are done. :)**

 **follow/favorite/review, do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye!**


	3. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
